100 Suns
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge no. 12 - Kensi and Deeks - '"Believe in love?" she asked quietly. "I'm here with you, aren't I?" he answered, his smile once again returning to his features.' SLIGHT AU!


**100 Suns  
>Words: <strong>664**  
>Couple:<strong> Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks**  
>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Song: <strong>100 Suns**  
>Artist: <strong>30 Seconds to Mars**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Kensi and Deeks belong to CBS, and '100 Suns' is performed by 30 Seconds to Mars.**  
>AN: **Slight drabble.

…

_**I believe in nothing, not the start and not the end.**_

"That cannot be true," she smiled, "you have to believe in something, Marty."  
>"I do, but I don't believe in stuff like that," he shrugged slightly, skin rubbing against hers as he moved to rest his head on the palm of his hand.<p>

They had not moved from this position, lying beneath the tangled sheets, still with entangled limbs.

"So you say there is no beginning?" she questioned.  
>"There must be <em>some<em> sort of beginning, but I don't think it's there for us to find," he explained, "too far back."  
>"What about the end?"<br>"Unless we're talking about 2012, then, no," he chuckled, seeing her eyes narrow.

_**I believe in nothing, not the Earth and not the stars.**_

"Bull shit," she told him.  
>"Believe it not Kensi, I say there are aliens out there, but I still don't know why it all exists," he smirked.<br>"For someone who goes to a bar that has _scientists_, you're an absolutely skeptic person," she said, moving to press herself further against him.

His quiet chuckle made his body shake, pressed up against hers.

_**I believe in nothing, not in day and not in dark.**_

"Okay, daylight? Do you have a word of wisdom about that mysterious thing, as well?" she asked finally, after a silent minute.  
>"The suns going to blow up soon, and besides, you could close the windows, bye-bye sunlight," he answered almost immediately.<br>"Darkness?"  
>"I'd just turn on a light."<p>

She just shook her head in disbelief, never hearing anything as _unbelievable _as this.

_**I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts.**_

The man laid a hand on her chest, directly over her heart. Feeling each thump he smiled, then felt her hand cover the exact spot on his chest.

"So cliched," he chuckled.  
>"Very," she agreed with a laugh.<p>

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, watching as she slowly traced the small defined muscle on his chest.

_**I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part.**_

"Believe in love?" she asked quietly.  
>"I'm here with you, aren't I?" he answered, his smile once again returning to his features.<br>"That's because I seduced you," she argued with a smirk.  
>"I'll let you think that if you want, Kensi," he laughed.<p>

_**I believe in nothing, not in sin and not in God.**_

The woman that lay in front of him, her brunette hair fanned out on the pillow, finger tracing down his chest, thought for a minute, before looking up and catching his blue eyes with hers.

"You have to believe in some sort of religion?"  
>"My mother did, she was all for it," he explained to her, "but me? I think there is very few sin, and that if there was a God, nobody would be dying."<br>"Everyone has to die," she countered quietly.  
>"But murdered? No."<p>

She nodded slightly, believeing his reasons.

_**I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war.**_

"Do you think about peace?" she questioned, a silent minute once again passing.  
>"Well, <em>this <em>is peace," he smirked, "but everytime there is peace outside of these four walls, somebody comes and takes another life."  
>"Sometimes with a few day intervels, though," she reasoned with a small smile.<br>"Sometimes," he guessed, "but with out jobs, what is peace, really Kens?"  
>"Finding out who did it," she answered simply.<br>"That could be it."

_**I believe in nothing, but the truth and who we are.**_

He smiled, looking down at her again. He adjusted himself so that her cheek lay on his chest, pushing the hair from her face. Listening, he heard her breathing even out, and once he looked at her properly, her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

"I believe in you Kensi," he told her in a hushed whisper, moving a piece of stranded hair from her forehead.

Smiling again, he leant his head back against the pillow, and closed his eyes.

…

_Well. That's what happens when you suddenly start wondering how amazing 30 Seconds to Mars are… And they are amazing, no arguments, yes?_

_Okay. So that is what, my twelth song-fic? And how many of them are Kensi/Deeks? Like all of them! _

_Have you seen the promo for 'The Debt' yet? Is that JACK that Deeks kills? 'Cos it sure looks like the guy who is supposed to play Jack, just saying _

_Okay, so I must go back to 'pretending' to do homework that was due about three weeks ago _

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_


End file.
